


Your Berth. My Berth. His Berth.

by SirGhirahim



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fun, Happy after the war story, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Revenge, mentions of interfacing, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: All of the Autobots gather for a round of Energon, stories and laughs and Knockout shares a story that no one could beat.





	Your Berth. My Berth. His Berth.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun plot bunny.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Loud laughter rang out as all the Autobots listened to Wheeljack's stories of debauchery. The old wrecker had hundreds of stories to tell and hardly any of them could be beaten by anybody else.

Smokescreen stopped snorting long enough to ask "So what's valve job?"

Wheeljack looked at him surprised and then laughed again "Surely you're not that young and innocent?" he asked. Laughing again when Smokescreen looked at him confused. He took pity on the kid and decided to tell him "Alright, Alright a valve job is where a mech or femme lic-"

"Ep, ep, ep That is quite enough of that" Ratchet interrupted.

"Awww come on doc , the kid wants to know" Wheeljack whined.

"I'd rather you didn't corrupt his innocence with your vulgarity" Ratchet insisted.

"Awww fine" Wheeljack said giving up on his explanation and turning back to Smokescreen "Sorry kid you'll have to find out yourself"

Smokescreen whined and asked a few more time, but gave up after a few times.

As the night went on each of the Autobots threw out story after story including Optimus. Even Ultra Magnus began to loosen up. If fact the only person in the room who hadn't told a story was Knockout. He had listened and laughed with everyone else, but not told any stories of his own, which caught the attention of the yellow scout.

"Hey Knockout, Do you have stories to share?" Bumblebee asked.

Knockout looked at him with a smirk "Why of course I do"

"Then why haven't you told any?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah Knockout, spill it!" Smokescreen urged excited.

"Absolutely...Not" Knockout replied.

"What! Why not?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because I wouldn't want to outdo all of the good stories you've told or going to tell" Knockout.

"You have a story that good?" Wheeljack asked as he raised an optic ridge "Then you defiantly have to tell it" he insisted with a chuckle.

"Are you sure? Nothing will ever outdo it" Knockout asked one last time.

"Will you just get on with it?" Arcee asked a bit aggressively.

"Alright then" Knockout out replied and cleared his vocaliser "My story begins on the bridge on the Nemesis. Megatron had called Breakdown and I to the bridge after catching us fragging in the public showers..."

***FLASHBACK***

Megatron stomped from left to right as he spoke to the two mechs before him "This is the tenth time I have caught you two interfacing" he hissed "Have you no decency? Or restraint?" he asked rhetorically.

Knockout resisted the urge to roll his optics at the questions. He wondered if Megatron was just an old jealous bot, who was only angry because he hadn't gotten fragged in a long, long time. Or maybe Starscream stopped putting it out for him. He smirked at the thought of Starscream opening himself for _his Lord._

"Something funny Knockout?" Megatron sneered.

"Nothing me liege" Knockout replied.

Megatron growled and continued to berate his subordinates "I have had enough of this behaviour and I have decided to punish you both according to you actions" his smirk make the both of them flinch, just the reaction he was hoping for "From now on you two will be working away from each other, on opposite sides of the ship and you're forbidden to see each other until I deem otherwise"

Knockout and Breakdown were horrified. No contact with each other for who knows how long. They were both going to go mad.

***PAUSE FLASHBACK***

"I know how you feel" Wheeljack said interrupting the story "Primus knows how many times Ultra Magnus caught me with some random bot and tried to bar me from any _activities_ he found unprofessional" he laughed.

Ultra Magnus' face formed a frown "You're actions were unprofessional and..."

Knockout decided to stop Magnus' rant and get back to his story "Yes well back to the story then..."

 ***BACK TO FLASHBACK***  

Days turned in weeks and weeks turned into seven gruelling long months before Megatron finally lifted the punishment with one final warning.

"I hope you two have learned two things from this experience. One you two can resist each other for an extended period of time and two should I find you two doing anything like this again I can assure you your punishment will be far worse than what you have been through"

Breakdown and Knockout didn't dare question their Lord and bowed to him before leaving.

The two of them went back to the med bay and as soon as the doors closed Break down picked up Knockout and placed him on their shared berth. He kissed him roughly and touched Knockout's body everywhere he could reach.

Breakdown pulled away and said "Primus I've missed you"

"Yeah me too" Knockout replied sadly and looked away from his partner.

Breakdown noticed the change in Knockout's demeanour and worried he had done something wrong "W-What's wrong Knockout? Did I hurt you?"

Knockout sighed "No I'm fine. It's just..." his optics went downcast as he tried to find the right way to explain his behaviour.

Breakdown got off of his partner and helped him sit up "What is it? We haven't seen  or touched each other in ages. Don't you want this?" he asked.

"Of course I do" Knockout replied "It's just that I want to do something special since it has been a while, but I'm a little scared that you'll not like it"

Breakdown looked at Knockout a little surprised, but then let out a small chuckle "When have I ever turned down any of your ideas for interfacing?" he asked playfully.

Knockout chuckled at some of the fond memories he has of his and Breakdowns adventures of interfacing.

Breakdown smiles sweetly and said "So, why don't you tell me this idea of yours"

"Well..." Knockout smiles back.

It took a while for the perfect moment to arrive. When Megatron had left the Nemesis to fight Optimus Prime. It was the perfect moment for breakdown and Knockout to make their move.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Breakdown asked as he and Knockout walked down the corridor.

"I didn't. You willing agreed the moment you heard my plan" Knockout replied smugly.

Breakdown sighed, as usual Knockout was right.

The two mechs finally reached their destination and Knockout began to use his medics override code to unlock the door. The two mechs enter the room and Knockout locks the door.

"Well this is quaint" Knockout said looking around Lord Megatrons room.

"Yeah. It, err, suits him" Breakdown said rubbing the back of him helm sheepishly.

Knockout wasted no time. He rushed to Megatrons berth and made himself comfortable "Come Breakdown. Your Lord demands to be ravished" he said playfully.

Breakdown shook his helm with a smirk. He made his way over to knockout "This was a great idea" he said and kissed Knockout.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Everyone in the room looked at Knockout in amazement or disbelief.

"No fragging way" Smokescreen said breaking the silence.

"Y-You and Breakdown in M-Megatrons berth?" Ratchet spluttered.

"Yep. Our great revenge and to this day Megatron still has no idea" Knockout said proudly.

"There is just no way!" Bumblebee laughed, soon joined by the others.

"I have to give it to you doc, I don't have any story that could beat that" Wheeljack said wheezed between his laughing.

"What did you when he found the mess?" Bulkhead asked.

"There was no mess. We cleaned up obviously" Knockout replied "And after that no matter what kind of punishment Megatron gave us we always had something to laugh about behind his back" he chuckled and earn another round of laugher.


End file.
